Eu aceito
by Dani Potter
Summary: Existe um curto espaço que a separa do altar da capela e é trilhando por ele que Lily vai relembrar como pequenos detalhes, gestos e palavras podem ser tão marcantes. E como aquele a quem praguejou odiar tornou-se a pessoa a quem ela incondicionalmente ia


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens não me pertecem, e sim a J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas me utilizei deles como diversão e sem fins lucrativos.

**Avisos: **A fic é doce, doce, doce, mais doce até do que doce de batata doce, então se você não gosta sinta-se à vontade para voltar. Se gosta, boa leitura e deixe reviews, ok? Eu preciso saber se viajei legal ou até que fiz sentido. ;)

Existem citações em itálico dividindo cada cena. São apenas indicadores de sequência e localização.

Uh, não está betada, então, me perdoem por algum erro.

**N/A:** Esta short-fic é um legítimo surto vindo da minha imaginação maluca que deu pra imaginar casamentos enquanto eu estou _andando pelo quarto_. Well, se realmente estiver melosa demais e bastante viajada, não estranhem. Surto é surto, mas eu amei ter esse aqui.

**N/A II:** A fic decorre no presente com lembranças do passado. Qualquer mudança repentina de cena lembre-se disso.

**N/A III:** E sim, a fic é pequena assim mesmo. Não tem continuação, eu só não podia deixá-la vagando sozinha pela minha imaginação, espero que tenha valido a pena passar para o 'papel'. ;)

* * *

"**Eu aceito".**

_Por Dani Potter_

_Portas de um universo abrindo-se com um rangido antigo..._

Lily sentia seu corpo tremer por inteiro. Era chegada a hora final, a hora pela qual ela aguardava e temia há tanto tempo.

"Você não tem medo de se arrepender?", ela podia ouvi-lo perguntar e lembrar-se com carinho de que quando suas mãos se uniram as dele, suadas e geladas, ela sorrira com uma confiança que não conhecia.

"Eu amo você", sussurrou, "Nada mais importa, porque eu vou estar com você".

James soltou um suspiro de alívio e abriu um sorriso traquinas.

"Me lembre disso quando estivermos casados, ok?", Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Quando eu chegar tarde em casa um argumento já estará formado...".

"JAMES POTTER!", a ruiva berrou e o moreno gargalhou alegremente a prendendo em seus braços e a beijando languidamente.

"Eu te amo", sussurrou com os lábios colados, "E sou o homem mais feliz do mundo".

Lily sentiu seu braço ser enlaçado e olhou para seu pai ao seu lado, sorrindo e trocando o olhar mais confidente que eles já haviam tido.

"Seja feliz" estava escrito naqueles olhos brilhantes e tão verdes quanto os seus. Ela sorriu em contribuição e a expressão de seu pai suavizou.

Talvez eles nunca precisassem de palavras quando seus olhos falassem e transmitissem a alma.

_Uma sonata tradicional... a eternidade vinda trajada de branco..._

Um passo. Pára. Um passo. Pára.

Lentamente Lily e Alfred, seu pai, começaram sua caminhada pela capela trouxa tradicional belamente enfeitada. A marcha nupcial tocando como um manto abençoado.

A decoração branca e salmão era delicada: com flores, tecidos leves e um aroma provindo dos belíssimos lírios. Tinha de admitir que aquele era o mais bonito dos trabalhos que já havia visto. Era tudo tão... mágico.

Lily teve de segurar uma grande risada ao pensar daquela maneira.

Era óbvio que era mágico. Ela era uma bruxa, James era um bruxo, metade daquelas pessoas que a olhavam atravessar a capela _eram_ bruxos. Nada mais normal do que mágica.

Ainda mais a mágica do amor.

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e as vozes quase pareciam estar no presente.

"SAIA DAÍ", ouviu-se berrar com 16 anos e em seguida a gargalhada altiva encheu o campo.

"Sair?", James jogou a cabeça para trás, deliciado com o joguinho, "O que eu fiz, Lily?".

"Eu-estou-avisando-Potter!", falou por entre dentes, seu tom aumentando gradativamente. A raiva parecia correr em suas veias como adrenalina.

"Uhhhhh", debochou o moreno, "Estou morrendo de medo, Lilyzinha".

Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente.

"Tenha mesmo!", gritou. O moreno riu mais uma vez.

"O que você pode fazer?", ele perguntou.

Lily lembrava que a marca de seus dedos ficaram por dias marcadas na face de James.

Piscou diversas vezes e deu-se conta que anos já haviam se passado como aquele simples piscar que estava executando.

"Estou me casando... me casando com o homem que praguejei odiar...", divagou.

Ah, Lily Evans...

_Consciência dos passos que já deste, consciência dos passos que vais dar...Tens uma última chance, estas disposta a encarar?_

Seus sapatos perolados tocavam o chão com delicadeza e destreza. Seu vestido champanhe simples, mas com bordados por todo o busto, combinava com sua pele alva. Seus olhos delineados por um leve rímel negro e uma sombra ocre davam mais brilho e charme aos orbes verdes. E por final, seus dedos envolviam o belíssimo buquê de Lírios rosas fazendo contraste em meio a simplicidade.

Os olhos dos convidados penetravam em sua alma com a mesma indagação e a cada segundo ela sabia que nada poderia ser diferente. Não era destino; era alma, compatibilidade e eternidade.

"Você ainda pode me amar?", o sussurro baixo era um eco em sua mente, "Você pode me perdoar por tudo?".

Lily sentia as lágrimas vertendo de seus olhos e trilhando caminho como fogo em suas bochechas de 18 anos.

"Eu... eu...", sua voz saía falha e baixa, aqueles olhos castanhos pedindo perdão com uma alma aberta.

"Escute...", James sussurrou dando passos a frente e se ajoelhando em frente a poltrona na qual ela estava sentada, "Eu sou um babaca, um idiota, um maldito estúpido, mas...", ele correu as mãos pelo cabelo num gesto nervoso - e tão antigamente convencido – e levantou os olhos para ela, firme, "Mas eu amo você, Lil. Amo mais do que posso controlar, mais do que posso entender, mais até do que jamais pensei querer e. e por mais que anos corram, venham e se vão, eu ainda serei um maroto, um burro e, eternamente, um apaixonado arrependido. Perdão, meu amor".

A visão da ruiva se anuviou ainda mais depois dessa declaração. Prendeu sua respiração e atirou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de James.

"Oh... seu idiota _estúpido"_, praguejava, beijando-o repetidamente, "É claro que eu te perdôo, eu não saberia viver sem você".

Sorriu ainda mais - agora pronta para entregar-se ao sagrado matrimônio - e notou que as lágrimas enchiam seus olhos, mas não com dor como naquele dia do passado.

Era emoção. Muita emoção.

_Passos para o paraíso. Sorria, até eu posso escutar o bater do seu coração._

Lily cruzou seu olhar com o de James, parado no altar.

A postura ereta, o olhar nervoso e um sorriso confiante faziam dele a figura mais adorável que ela já havia visto. Principalmente naquele terno negro trouxa que lhe dava um ar muito 'Clark Kent'.

Procurou por Sirius, o grande padrinho, e o encontrou, postado logo atrás de James no altar, com um sorriso zombeteiro. Ele, com certeza, tinha zoado James pelo seu nervosismo e por estar "se amarrando para sempre e deixando de lado a vida boêmia de todo bom e velho maroto". Lily ria só de imaginar.

Seus amigos mais chegados estavam ali nas primeiras fileiras, sorrindo e desejando votos para a eternidade. Seu coração batia tão rapidamente e tão alto que ela podia senti-lo vibrar na garganta e escutar suas batidas ritmadas.

Quanto mais próxima ao altar ficava, mais seus sentidos se aguçavam e tendiam a descontrolar numa mistura de James Potter, ansiedade e felicidade plena.

"Escute o que eu estou lhe dizendo", ela ouviu-o murmurar, sua lembrança aos dezessete anos viva em sua mente, "E escute _bem"_.

"Por Morgana, eu tenho mais o que fazer, Potter!", Lily desdenhou e desejou não tê-lo feito no minuto seguinte.

James a havia prensado na parede com seu corpo, o rosto a milímetros do seu e os olhos castanhos soltando fagulhas de fúria. Seu coração foi à boca no mesmo instante que uma corrente elétrica passava por todas as suas estruturas corporais ao mínimo – ou máximo, devido a estar totalmente, e literalmente, prensada por ele – toque dele.

"Eu não estou brincando", a cada vez que ele sussurrava com aquele sorriso sexy e o tom de voz rouco ela sentia suas pernas virarem gelatina amolecida, "Eu _quero_ você. E não é como um brinquedo".

"Quer?", Lily sentiu seus olhos faiscarem e a amargura crescer em seu tom, "E eu seria o quê, um estepe novo, que tal?".

"Não", James foi incisivo e, se possível, a apertou mais contra a pedra fria e áspera da parede diminuindo a distancia entre eles, "Você é a garota que eu quero como minha namorada. A que eu gosto. _De verdade_".

Lily quase não podia conter suas pernas depois disso - ainda assim ela as conteve -, mas nada pode deter sua expressão de peixe fora d'água surpreso e isso só fez James abrir o maior – e mais lindo – sorriso zombeteiro da face da terra.

E quando Lily ia abrir a boca para contra-argumentar ele simplesmente pôs os dedos sobre seus lábios e fez "shhh" para depois beijá-la com ardor.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram Lily não pode mais agüentar o peso de seu próprio corpo sobre duas pernas gelatinosas e agarrou-se fervorosamente ao pescoço e cabelos desgrenhados do moreno a sua frente. James aproveitou para envolvê-la completamente pela cintura a erguendo alguns centímetros no ar.

Suas bocas encaixavam-se perfeitamente, suas línguas sabiam como conduzir a outra avidamente, mas um pigarreio chato e contínuo os fez separar os lábios – não sem antes James dar uma leve mordida no lábio inferior da ruiva e ela devolver com um selinho com gosto de quero mais.

Com os rostos afogueados eles deram de cara com Peter, Sirius, Remus e Allana, todos sorrindo maldosa e confusamente. Foi Sirius o primeiro a se pronunciar:

"Prongs, temos treino, você não vem?", ele indicou os jardins e acrescentou com malícia, "A não ser que a sua... er, _conversa_ com a Lily seja mais interessante, é claro".

Lily ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão e James deu um senhor safanão em Sirius.

"Cale a boca, Pads", disse rindo e virou-se para Lily, a mão correndo pelos cabelos, "Te vejo depois".

"O que foi isso?", Allana perguntou o que todos queriam saber enquanto James punha a vassoura nas costas e descia as escadas para os jardins com Sirius.

Lily deu de ombros e olhou para o chão, rindo tímida e abobadamente, com seu olhar fugindo furtivamente até James.

Novamente perdera-se em divagações e chegara, finalmente, ao altar. Seu pai a entregava a James.

"Cuide bem dela, meu rapaz", ele disse com um sorriso bondoso. James retribuiu.

_Na alegria e na tristeza. Na saúde e na doença. Para amar e respeitar. Você promete ser fiel até que a morte os separe?_

Agora as lágrimas escorriam livres por seu rosto. Seu sorriso alcançava os olhos – e, principalmente, a alma - assim como o de James.

Estavam ali, finalmente iam...

"E eu os declaro marido e mulher", declarou o padre, "Pode beijar a noiva, Sr. Potter".

Lily riu com graça quando os braços de Tiago a envolveram e tomaram seus lábios nos seus como se anos tivessem se passado sem se verem.

"O que foi?",indagou curioso e Lily riu mais ainda.

"Nada não...", respondeu, mas acrescentou baixinho, "Apenas eu estou relembrando...".

"Posso saber o quê?", perguntou sensualmente em seu ouvido enquanto atravessavam a capela até a saída.

"Hummm...", Lily fez bico, "Num certo maroto convencido, sabe?".

Os recém-casados alcançaram os primeiros degraus da escadaria da igreja e James puxou-a novamente para si, num ato completamente possessivo, murmurando com seus lábios colados.

"Conheço sim, _Sra. Potter_".

Ambos riram gostosamente e beijaram-se em baixo a um mar de arroz que estavam sendo jogados sobre suas cabeças em sinal de sorte e felicitação.

É... Finalmente casados.

_Eu aceito._

**Fim.**


End file.
